peelfandomcom-20200213-history
06 October 1986
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-10-06 ;Comments * Peel says he's getting fed up with the Pickin' The Blues intro theme and would like it to go away. It took until 1992, for the theme to go away from his show. * Peel says he's getting letters from people who object to the hip hop contents of his programme. * Peel mentions going last Thursday night to Brighton to see Nana Mouskouri, which he didn't really care that much and then went on to see Head Of David, who he thought were good. Sessions *Head Of David #2. Recorded: 1986-09-23. *Twang #2. Recorded: 1986-09-07. Broadcast: 17 September 1986 Tracklisting *Nightingales: Down In The Dumps (v/a LP - A Baker's Dozen From Vindaloo) Vindaloo * Jane Bond & The Undercovermen: Politically Correct (LP - Politically Correct) Dreamworld *D.J. Scott La Rock - Blastmaster K.R.S. One & D-Nice: South Bronx (12" - South Bronx / The "P" Is Free) B-Boy *Twang: What's The Rap? (session) *Flux: The Stonecutter (LP - Uncarved Block) One Little Indian @''' *Adrenalin O.D.: A Nice Song In The Key Of "D" (7") Buy Our :(JP: 'From Buy Our Records, which I take it to be their own record label, that's Adrenalin O.D., a new single, which is called, A Nice Song In The Key Of D, the B-side is Return To Beneath The Planet Of Adrenalin O.D. vs. Godzilla Strikes Again. In 3-D. Thanks to the city of Tokyo, which is of course where Janice and I would be in a couple of weeks time and you're probably getting fed up by me mentioning this, but it's a place that I always wanted to go to and I'm unlikely to get the chance to go again, so I'm going to make the most of it and come back with lots of records and also I'm going to have a few days in Hong Kong as well, which is another place I always wanted to go to. How will I get into the plane to begin with?, I don't know, wish it was possible to be given some kind of injection which renders you senseless, which you could be loaded into the baggage and then woken up again at the other end, but I know this isn't the case. I cope though') *Dentists: Peppermint Dreams (12" - Down And Out In Paris And Chatham) Tambourine *Junior Delgado: Ragga-Muffin Year (12") Mango *Ted Chippington: Driving Down The Road (v/a LP - A Baker's Dozen From Vindaloo) Vindaloo *Head Of David: Jack Nicholson (session) '''@ *New Order: Weirdo (LP - Brotherhood) Factory :(JP: 'That's New Order from the LP, Brotherhood, the track Weirdo and a strange weekend for me because my four children were in a particularly foul mood most in the weekend. The high point coming when our Florence, who is four, was sitting in the garden and I went out to talk to her, thinking I must talk to my amusing child, and she looked at me and said, I like you Daddy but not very much, and then crushed, I returned to listen to records') *Duke Bootee: Broadway (Radio Edit) (12") Beauty And The Beat *Twang: This Is Intrusion (session) *Bhundu Boys: Hupenyu Hwangu (LP - Shabini) Discafrique *Yo La Tengo: Private Doberman (v/a LP - Luxury Condos Coming To Your Neighborhood Soon) Coyote *Head Of David: Pierced All Over (session) *Z.Z. Hill: I Don't Need Half A Love (LP - Whoever's Thrilling You (Is Killing Me)) Stateside *Stupids: Sleeping Troubles (LP - Retard Picnic) Children Of The Revolution *Twang: Every Home Should Have One (session) *MechanicAlias name for Dr. Dre, one of the biggest hip hop artists of all time.: Sweat (12") Techno Hop *Smiths: Heaven Knows I'm Miserable Now (7") Rough Trade *Tools You Can Trust: Binge And Purge (LP - 'Again Again Again') Red Energy Dynamo *Peter Metro: No Problem (7") Power House *Cocteau Twins: Those Eyes, That Mouth (7" - Love's Easy Tears) 4AD *Crossfires: Out Of Control (LP - Out Of Control) Rhino *Head Of David: Metal Texas Psych-Out (session) *McCarthy: In Purgatory (v/a 12" - It Sells Or It Smells) The Pink Label *U.T.F.O.: Split Personality (12") Select :(JP: 'Which reminds me, I got to learn a few words of Japanese, before I go over there. Apparently people would be impressed by that, which is entirely understandable and I always regret the fact that I speak no languages at all, not even English I hear you cry, ha ha ha. My goodness me you're so quick tonight, and but it would be useful and as I say, people apparently do appreciate it, so just a few words of Japanese like, two beers please, that sort of thing, comes in handy') *Twang: Here's Lukewarm (session) :(JP: 'And here's the world's top band, well I think so anyway, The Fall') *Fall: Dktr. Faustus (LP - Bend Sinister) Beggars Banquet *Skoodle Dum Doo & Shefield: Gas Ration Blues (v/a LP - Eastern And Gulf Coast States - The Post-War Blues Volume 3) Post War Blues *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) 020A-B1326XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 *2) 1986-06-xx-09-xx-10-xx Peel Show JG42 ;Length *1) 1:57:43 *2) 1:32:33 (1:09:09 -1:17:46) ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Created from JG42 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. JG Tape 42 Peel June Tto October 1986 ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B1326/1) *2) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1986 Category:British Library Category:Peel shows